La Gran Siesta
by Marjanneke
Summary: Heero zit met een liedje, Relena en de anderen worden er gek van! Eerste fic ooit, lezen en loven, niet te hard zijn aub!


Disclaimer: Ik bezit niets, jammer, anders was ik nu schatrijk...

Het ging zo al de hele dag. Ze werd er gek van. Heero Yuy en Relena Peacecraft waren altijd het perfecte koppel geweest, volgens hun vrienden. Dat wilde echter niet zeggen dat het altijd rozegeur en manenschijn was. Ze hadden ook wel hun kleine ruzies en gekibbel. Vandaag was zo'n dag.

Het begon vanochtend bij het opstaan.

Ze waren gisteravond nog bij hun beste vrienden Duo en Hilde geweest. Die hadden onbewust voor deze situatie gezorgd.

Miren para arriba cono  
Que alla viene un temporal

Duo had een CD opgezet. Van een of andere Belgisch-PuertoRicaanse zanger().

Relena kende het liedje wel, ze had het gehoord toen Mariemaia haar vasthield in Brussel. België vond ze wel een mooi land, en de muziek die ze toen op de radio daar hoorde vond ze best wel leuk, die draaide de radio in het koninkrijk Sanc ook, maar dit liedje maakte haar gek. Niet dat het liedje slecht was. Neen, de zuiderse klanken deden haar wegdromen en haar denken aan ene Juan die ze ooit in Spanje ontmoette met zijn mooie bruine ogen en… Heero is veel knapper, dat wel, maar toch, vakantieliefde aaah, zo mooi!!!

Neen, dit liedje maakte haar gek omdat het zo in je hoofd bleef hangen.

Y donde quiera que se mete  
Se lleva hasta ese que no esta

Heero aan de andere kant kende het liedje niet, hij vond het best goed klinken. Hij hield, net zoals zijn vriendin, van zuiderse muziek,hoewel ze beiden geen woord Spaans begrepen. Die muziek deed hem de pijn van de oorlog vergeten en hem vooral aan zijn lieve Relena denken.

Toen hij vanochtend wakker werd, klonk het nog steeds in zijn hoofd.

"Olle ven aca conmigo  
Vamonos a despertar

Goeiemorgen Lena !!!" zei Heero, duidelijk zeer goed gehumeurd.

"Ook goedemorgen" bromde Relena.

Ze had altijd wat last van een ochtendhumeur, maar Heero's goede bui maakte haar nog humeuriger.

Aan de ontbijttafel zette ze de radio aan.

"Goeiemorgen,morgen goeiedag! Blij dat ik u weer ontmoeten mag!!!" zongen Nicole en Hugo. (AN : Nicole en Hugo is een legendarisch Belgisch zangersduo. Ze gingen ooit voor België naar het Eurovisiesongfestival met het nummer "Baby baby" en werden toen laatst)

"Rotding!! Speel eens wat anders dan alleen maar onzin!!"

Ze draaide aan de knop en hoorde toen een van haar favoriete zangers, haar humeur werd wat beter.

Heero had intussen begrepen dat de vrouw van zijn leven niet al te best gehumeurd was. In stilte ontbeten ze. Even later reden ze naar het hoofdkwartier van de Preventers in Sanc. Heero werkte als hoofd van de beveiliging en Relena had haar baan als VFM opgegeven, ze werkte samen met Lady Une en haar broer Milliardo als hoofd van de Preventers. Ze had vooral een adviserende functie. Een maand speciale opleiding had van haar een echte Preventersagent gemaakt, maar ze liet de actie toch liever over aan de Gundam Piloten.

In de auto kon Heero het niet laten het liedje dat hem als sinds vanochtend teisterde luidop te zingen.

"Que sino esta corriente se nos sale de repente  
Y de nuevo hay que empezar

Corazon  
Te quiero bien rumbon. »

'Help !' dacht Relena. 'Dat gaat hij toch niet de hele dag doen!'

"Zit je met da liedje in je hoofd, lieve schat?" vroeg ze.

"Ja, ik vind het een leuk liedje. Je weet dat ik koosnaampjes haat" zei hij droog.

"Sorry, maar ik hoop dat je dit niet de hele dag gaat doen."

Even later kwamen ze aan. Even aanmelden, beveiligingscontrole, briefing en de dag kon weer beginnen.

Heero deelde een kantoor met Duo. Normaal was het Duo die Heero gek maakte, vandaag liep het anders.

"Bien rumbon  
Que si nos coge la siesta  
Mientras todo el mundo duerme »

Dit zinnetje had hij al drie keer gezongen de afgelopen tien minuten.

"Heero, ik vind het ook een goed liedje, maar kan je alstublieft in stilte zingen?"

"Sorry"

twee minuten later

"Bien rumbon  
Que si nos coge la siesta  
Mientras todo el mundo duerme »

« HEERO !!!!!! »

« Sorry ! »

's Middags moest hij bij Milliardo en Relena komen om een paar beveiligingsprocedures door te nemen. Een of andere baas van een Preventers hoofdkwartier uit een of ander land dat Heero niet wist liggen kwam op bezoek.

Relena was de ochtend helemaal vergeten. Milliardo was een beetje in paniek geschoten toen hij merkte dat hij zich van datum van het bezoek had vergist. Niet dat het zo'n ramp was, maar het had Relena toch veel moeite gekost om haar broer ervan te overtuigen dat hij de enige was die zich vergist had en dat toch alles in orde was.

"Heero komt zo, maak je maar geen zorgen. Alles is toch inorde?"

"Wat jij in orde noemt, Yuy komt me even bezoeken, ik vecht nog liever tegen een leger van 100 mobiele poppen."

Tok tok tok. "Binnen!"

Hij hoorde Relena's stem, die duidelijk liet merken dat ze op hem zat te wachten. Ze kon het goed verbergen maar na al die jaren hoorde Heero toch wanneer Relena naar hem verlangde.

Hij kwam binnen en kuste haar. "Mijn lieve engel, ik heb je gemist!"

"Maar Heero, je bent maar twee uur van me weg geweest."

"Ja, maar twee uur Duo, dat is wel even genoeg." Hij zei er maar niet bij dat het Duo was die hem liever zag weggaan. Zijn gezang had hem doen uitvliegen en dat was Heero niet gewend van Duo.

Na een kwartiertje hadden ze alles doorgenomen. Relena had honger en ze wilde die middag graag met haar verloofde lunchen.

"Heero, ga je met mij eten?"

Geen reactie van de vroegere wing-zero piloot

"Heero ik vroeg iets!"

Nog steeds niet. Of toch… "Mientras todo el mundo duerme  
Es que pasa lo peor  
Ay que el cielo se desprende y los pajaritos muerden  
Y se lo culpan al rumbon. »

'"Lieve hemel, zit je daar nog steeds mee ?"

"Sorry Lena, zei je iets?"

"Nee, meneer. Ik vroeg alleen maar of je mee kwam eten, maar laat maar, zing maar verder."

"Sorry, meisje, ik zal wel meegaan en mijn mond houden."

Even later zaten ze aan tafel. In het gebouw was er een groot restaurant, maar elke verdieping had ook een kleine refter. Daar zaten ze nu, de enige andere die er zaten waren Trowa en Wu Fei. Ze waren druk in gesprek. Relena genoot van deze middag. Heero had al een kwartiertje niets gezongen. Relena was zeer blij…

Tot : "Ay mi hombre sin cabeza  
Ven y dile como es… »

« ALS IK DAT LIEDJE VANDAAG NOG EEN KEER VAN JOU HOOR DAN VALLEN ER KLAPPEN, HEERO YUY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero bevroor. Zijn lieve Relena leek nu eerder een wilde Spaanse stier.

Trowa schrok zo hard dat hij zijn glas fruitsap, waar hij net van dronk op Wu Fei gooide.

Die was net zo hard geschrokken dat de hij niet eens door had dat hij vol fruitsap hing.

Duo, Quatre en Hilde kwamen geschrokken binnengestormd. Toen Duo Wu Fei zag, kreeg hij echter de slappe lach. Deze verdween weer toen hij het gezicht van Relena zag. Die keek erg boos naar de drie "indringers". Zo snel ze konden, schuifelden ze weer weg.

"Euh, wij gaan ook maar eens" zei Trowa.

"Ja, ik moet de planten nog uitlaten en de hond nog gieten" stotterde Wu Fei.

Heero had nog steeds niets gezegd, zelfs niet bewogen. Hij wist dat Relena niet snel boos te krijgen was, maar als ze boos werd, dan kon je je maar beter uit de voeten maken.

Zo zaten ze vijf minuten naar elkaar te kijken. Relena's uitdrukking was in die tijd veranderd van een bliksem naar een stralende glimlach.

"Het spijt me, Heero. Ik had zo niet boos mogen worden."

"tisniksikzalvandaagmemondhouweniksmeerzeggezingen…"

"Wat zei je?"

"Het is niets, maar ik zal vandaag maar niets meer zeggen" fluisterde Heero bijna onhoorbaar.

Relena stond recht en ging op de schoot van haar lieveling zitten.

"Dat doe je niet, ik zou het niet uithouden een hele avond beeld zonder klank van jou. Het is goed, maar houd alsjeblieft op met dat liedje."

"Ok, lieve schat…"

Om vijf uur reden ze naar huis, Heero nog steeds niet bekomen van de uitval van Relena.

Ze merkte het en zette dan maar de radio op. Dat had ze beter niet gedaan…

Que cuando el mounstro se despierta no hay nadie que se le acerca  
No se duerman otra vez

"Oh neeeeen!!!" zeiden ze in koor

Zo, wat vonden jullie ervan? Niet al te goed, ik weet het, maar het is men eerste fic.

Het liedje heet "La Gran Siesta" en de artiest is Gabriel Rios. Ik hoorde het ook een keer en zat er dagen mee in mijn kop, daarom dit verhaaltje...


End file.
